


Art for Taste_is_Sweet's Kotik

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve pieces of art for Taste_is_Sweet's 2015 Marvel Big Bang story, Kotik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Taste_is_Sweet's Kotik

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kotik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049607) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



**Story Banner**  


**Section Divider**  


**Promo Piece 1**  


**Promo Piece 2**  


**Promo Piece 3**  


### Trading Cards

The first image is the "back of the card." Also, there are two versions of Card One.

 **Back of Card**  


**Card 1**  


**Card 2**  


**Card 4**  


**Card 5**  


**Card 7**  



End file.
